Se acabo
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Todo acaba cuando uno no se lo espera. Había dado suficiente por él.lo amaba, él también lo hacía ¿entonces? ¿Qué había pasado?. Él había roto sus promesas & ella ya no estaba dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad. SasuSaku.


_**Hola subo otra historia de un capítulo, también escrita hace un tiempo, como verán estoy reviviendo, no me queda de otra necesito olvidar algunas cosillas malas. Ojalá disfruten de esta historia ^^**  
_

_**Inspirada en Apologize, Rock Versión, aunque me gustan ambas ahahah. **_

* * *

_._

_._

_Me estoy sosteniendo de tu cuerda _

_Me tienes a 10 pies del suelo_

_._

_._

Sakura estaba sentada en aquella banca, donde ya hacía años Sasuke la había dejado dormida cuando él se marcho.

La cuarta Guerra había terminado, Sasuke había vuelto. Decía estar con Sakura, más ella jamás lo sintió así, menos después de aquella noche, donde vio al Uchiha besarse con Karin.

Lo amaba, que cierto era eso, pero no podía rebajarse por él ni por nadie.

Era media noche y la ojijade solo miraba la gran luna llena. Estaba cansada, luego de un año de relación, si es que así fue, con Sasuke se había ido por la borda.

¿Tan boba era?, no lo sabía, pero estaba perdida. ¿Acaso ya no era bastante con todo lo sucedido?

_._

_._

_& Estoy escuchando lo que dices _

_Pero no hago ningún sonido _

_._

_._

Sakura cerró sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había perdonado al Uchiha? ¿Cuántas? La primera vez, aun lo recordaba, le pidió una oportunidad, pero le duro poco, Sasuke ya no era el mismo, ahora era un ser frío. Frío y más cortante que antes. Y le dolía, Sakura lloraba cada noche. Vivían juntos y aun así sentía el vacío de la soledad.

Sakura seco las lagrimas y se dirigió a casa, a la casa que supuestamente compartían, al entrar lo vio, estaba sentado en la escalera sin la polera y con un vaso de ron en la mano.

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto mirando directamente los jades de la chica.

Por ahí- susurro subiendo las escaleras, mientras le restaba importancia al Uchiha

Sakura- gruño él

_._

_._

_Me dices que me necesitas & luego_

_Vienes & me cortas _

_._

_._

Al subir el ojinegro la observo sacando la ropa del closet. Con el ceño fruncido le miro

¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto molesto al verla

Se acabó- susurro la chica mirándole.

El ojinegro se tenso por completo. ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo la ojijade?

Sakura- dijo él acercándose

¿No crees que es bastante?- dijo ella- ¿no crees que ya tuviste suficiente de mi?

Yo…-susurro él, sintió que su mundo se caía. Jamás había visto a la chica así. Se le iba. Se le iba.

¿Tú?- dijo ella mientras continuaba guardando su ropa- no todo tiene que ver contigo- contracto ella- deja de ser el ombligo del mundo Sasuke.

No me dejes solo- susurro él tomándole de los hombros- mírame, sin ti no soy nada

Sakura escucho las palabras del Uchiha mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Todo el daño provocado por él no se acaba así.

_._

_._

_Pero espera…_

_._

_._

¿Acaso creía que era tonta? ¿Qué no lo había visto con Karin? Pues que equivocado estaba. Lo amaba, es cierto, pero ¿no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

Sakura miro los ojos ónix y trago saliva. Se removió un poco, más ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El Uchiha acaricio su mejilla, la ojijade sintió un ardor al sentir la mano del moreno en su mejilla, no Sasuke. Esta vez no.

Lo siento- dijo- eh sido un imbécil, desde que llegué- hablo sincero.

Sakura bajo la vista. Quería creerle, más ya habían pasado lo mismo una y otra vez. Se soltó de su agarre y camino en dirección opuesta al muchacho.

_._

_._

_Tu dijiste que lo sientes, pero_

_No pensaste que me daría la vuelta_

_._

_._

El Uchiha miro la espalda de la chica y se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura, mas ella no lo permitió.

¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakura?- pregunto el Uchiha molesto

Esta vez no- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sus ojos lloraban, más no había marcha atrás.

_._

_._

_& te diría…_

_Es demasiado tarde par pedir disculpas…_

_._

_._

Sakura…-dijo él.

¿Qué?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué me vas a decir Sasuke? ¿Qué ilusión formaras ahora? ¿No te bastan tantos años junto a ti? ¿NO te basta con el daño que has causado hasta hoy?- dijo ya molesta

_._

_._

_Es demasiado tarde…_

_._

_._

La muchacha camino hacia su ropa y continuo metiéndola en su maleta- al final solo eres un sueño- susurro

Él la miraba, tan solo la observaba. Estaba enamorado, siempre lo estuvo, entonces ¿Por qué jodio todo?

_._

_._

_Te dije que es demasiado tarde para _

_Pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde_

_._

_._

Se sintió furioso y en un ataque de ira golpeo la muralla, Sakura le miro sorprendido, él se acercó y la sostuvo fuertemente de la muñeca- no te iras a ninguna parte- dijo molesto- no te irás Sakura, me perteneces.

La ojijade sintió un fuerte dolor, el Uchiha estaba lastimándola más de lo debido- Sasuke, Sasuke me duele- dijo en son de queja

No me interesa- dijo molesto- tu no te irás ¿me oyes?

Recordaba los días hablando con el dobe de Naruto. Pidiéndole ayuda con Sakura. ¡Mierda! Estaba enamorado, la amaba con su vida. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?

¡Sasuke-Kun!- grito ella mirándole- me lastimas, por favor- suplico

El Uchiha le miro sorprendido. Era verdad que estaba dolido pero no podía hacerle daño a Sakura, a ella no. Se dejo caer al suelo frustrado.

_._

_._

_Me arriesgaría de nuevo, me culparía de todo_

_Lo intentaría todo por ti _

_._

_._

Sakura le miro y se sentó a su lado- Yo…-susurro la muchacha mirándole- Sasuke yo te amaba, te amo, daría todo por ti

El Uchiha le miro. Lo sabía, estaba claro, pero era él quien había fallado.

_._

_._

_& te necesito como un corazón necesita un ladito,_

_Pero eso no es nada nuevo_

_._

_._

Entonces quédate- pidió él tomando la mano de la chica, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella

Sasuke…-hablo ella- Tal vez no debemos estar juntos, quizás no es el momento, estoy cansada- dijo ella mirándole

Te necesito

Lo sé- dijo La ojijade acariciando el rostro del moreno- pero me haces daño

_._

_._

_Te ame como un fuego rojo al vivo_

_Pero ahora se esta volviendo _

_Azul_

_._

_._

El moreno acaricio la mejilla de la muchacha- ¿Cómo llegue a esto, Sakura?- pregunto

La chica solo le miro y negó con su cabeza- no lo sé Sasuke, no lo sé- dijo sincera

Te amo…-susurro él mirando hacia otro lado- siempre lo hice

Tu forma de amar no es igual al resto, me haces daño- dijo ella cabizbaja

El tomo un mechón rosa que cubría su cara y se lo coloco tras de su oreja- eres hermosa- dijo mirando los jades, mientras se acercaba y besaba de forma lenta los labios de la muchacha.

La chica correspondió el beso, sabiendo como le dolía, como le quemaba, como las dagas del corazón se metían una y otra vez dentro de sí.

_._

_._

_& tu me dices "Lo siento" como el ángel _

_Que el cielo me hizo creer que eras_

_._

_._

Cuando el beso termino ella se levanto y termino de hacer su maleta, él se levanto del suelo y le miro- ¿Te arrepientes de amarme?

Jamás- dijo ella mirándole- pero Sasuke, el amor, el amor se cultiva, doy todo, te he perdonado todo y tú, tú solo me dañas

_._

_._

_Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde_

_Te dije que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde…_

_._

_._

Entonces la muchacha tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, Sasuke iba tras de ella- ¿No cumplirás tus promesas?

¿y tu?- dijo molesta ella- ¿tu no cumplirás con lo que prometiste el día en que me vine a vivir contigo?

El Uchiha le miro confuso. Promesas.

_._

_._

_Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde_

_Te dije que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde…_

_._

_._

Ella lo miro y bajo la cabeza- todo se baso en promesas, promesas que yo cumplí Sasuke

Mentira…-dijo él- dijiste que no me dejarías solo nunca- dijo venenoso.

¡Sasuke!- grito ella y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- jamás lo hice, pero ¿y tu? ¡Estando contigo es igual a estar sola!- grito- no recrimines cosas que tu tampoco haces y que, al menos yo luche por cumplir

_._

_._

_Es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde_

_Te dije que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas _

_Es demasiado tarde…_

_._

_._

Él le miro. Sakura entonces hablo- No puedo prometerte que si te quedas junto a mí, no te arrepentirás, pero estoy seguro de que yo lo haré si te dejo marchar. No puedo darte todo eso, lo cual deseas con el alma, pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que nunca te traicionaré, porque sería traicionarme a mí mismo- dijo la ojijade mirando los ojos ónix del moreno.

El pelinegro observo los ojos de la pelirrosa y sintió su mundo dar vueltas. Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando estuvo con la ojijade la primera vez. Cuando le pidió estar junto a él.

Las miradas no cesaban. Se había traicionado a sí mismo. El mundo giraba. Era Negro vs. Rosa, era verde vs. Ónix. Era Él vs. Ella. Eran ambos contra ambos.

Sakura - susurro

Fueron tus palabras Sasuke- dijo dándole la espalda- y ninguna de ellas fuiste capaz de cumplir- dijo abriendo la puerta de salida- y ahora

¿Ahora que?- pregunto el moreno desconcertado

_._

_._

_Me estoy sosteniendo de tu cuerda _

_Me tienes a 10 pies del suelo_

_._

_._

Ahora es demasiado tarde Sasuke- dijo mirándole- me marcho.

Dijo la muchacha abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella, cerrándola completamente, el ojinegro se acercó a la puerta, sostuvo la manilla, más no fue capaz de abrir la puerta dejándose caer al suelo.

Sakura- mascullo, pero era tarde. Lo sabía.

* * *

**_Bueno, el fin. No sé siento que hablo de la vida, esto lo escribí hace unas semanas, me paso algo muy doloroso, hay palabras que expreso que me las dijo un chico muy querido para mi. _**

**_Estoy un poco apenada la verdad, esto es lo que me sale del alma recordándolo a él, a mí, al igual con "Sakura,No llores". _**

**_No puedo evitarlo, saben, era un ser maravilloso... lo es...& cuando hablo de promesas & de la vida como un sueño, y de no olvidar, fueron palabras dichas por él u.u _**

**_No sé que pase a futuro...ojalá regrese (esta enfermo & me alejo por que esa enfermedad es grave) _**

**_Los quiero & perdón si di la lata _**

**_Mila_**


End file.
